It's Just a Storm
by Freeflare
Summary: Sam & Frodo get stuck inside at Bag End during a harsh storm. And Sam learns of a fear Frodo has tried to keep secret.  Pre-journey & pre-Bilbo leaving Shire


I own nothing here. X(

A harsh wind blew loudly through the open windows of Bag End scattering papers of Bilbo Baggins adventures an maps off the old hobbit's desk onto the floor where they twirled down the hall.

Bilbo's youngest nephew, Frodo, heard the mess the wind was causing and hurriedly jumped up from his chair quickly setting down the book of his uncle's stories he had been reading. He chased after the papers down the hall and gathered them up muttering about the gray haired hobbit not putting things away.

The brunette hobbits finished collecting the documents and records placing them back on the desk where they had been before closing the windows that had been left open to let in the formerly bright sunlight. Frodo stopped tho as he noticed how dark and violent the clouds looked outside over Hobbiton. He could not conceal a soft grimace as what he knew they would bring, he just hoped Bilbo would be home before the clouds could set loose whatever they were holding. A loud knock echoed through the hobbit home causing Frodo to practically jump out of his skin, he took a moment to calm his pounding heart before going to the circular door to answer it. He looked up at the face of the familiar hobbit standing at the door as he opened it with a small smile, "Hello, Sam."

The light haired gardener smiled brightly at his young master and stepped inside the home when Frodo stepped aside for him. "'Ello, Mr. Frodo. I brought you some fresh tomatoes from the garden." Sam said with a cheerful smile holding the basket of the said vegetable in his dirt covered hands.

Frodo smiled at his friend's thoughtfulness, "Thank you, Sam. Just set them on the table, please." He said softly noticing the dirt that clung to the hobbit's skin and frowned slightly. "Why don't you wash up a bit too." he offered hoping to repay Sam's kindness.

Sam nodded doing as he was instructed and looked up at Frodo at his offer, "I don't want to be so much trouble, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo shook his head, "No trouble, Sam." He nodded his head towards the bathroom and smiled seeing Sam nod his thanks before going to the room to clean up a bit leaving the other hobbit to cast a worried glance out the window.

By the time Sam finished washing the dirt off his skin Frodo was sitting in the kitchen seemingly pretending to examine the tomatoes from the basket he had brought. "Somethin' wrong with 'em, Mr. Frodo?" he asked with a frown hoping that he had not missed something wrong with the vegetable. But the thought was quickly forgotten when he saw his master jump at the sound of his voice as if he had forgotten he was in the house.

Frodo swallowed trying to relax his nerves as he looked up at Sam shaking his head, "No, they're perfectly-" Frodo's sentence was cut off by a loud crack of thunder followed swiftly by the bright flash of lightly that seemed to be just outside the window. The small hobbit nearly ran from the table to hide under his bed but only managed to jolt up from his seat accidentally dropping the tomato he had been holding.

Sam flinched a bit from the suddenness of the storm's wraith and look to Frodo frowning deeper at how he reacted. He did not like to see his master so jumpy. "Are you alright, Mr. Frodo?" he questioned with concern clear in his voice.

Frodo looked up at Sam with fear clear in his wide eyes, "Y-Yes..of course.."

This did not fool Sam for a minute, he may not be as educated as Frodo or Bilbo but he knew when someone was lying. "Beg your pardon, Mr. Frodo. But no you're not." he said knowingly as he moved closer to Frodo.

Frodo licked his dry lips hearing Sam and frowned unhappy that was causing such concern for his friend. He heard the heavy pelt of rain against the window and glanced outside to see small balls of ice falling rapidly from the sky. "W-Why don't you stay here til this storm moves along, Sam." Frodo said trying to change the subject.

Sam sighed softly and nodded deciding to let Frodo talk to him when he felt ready, he certainly did not want to push Frodo's discomfort.

As the storm continued to rage through Hobbiton Frodo started to worry about where Bilbo was, hoping he was safe somewhere and not out in this dangerous storm.

Sam tended to the fire in the kitchen to keep them warm. He could not help but notice how Frodo would watch out the window grimacing at the heavy pelt of rain and hail. And how he would nearly hit the ceiling at the sound of thunder. Finally after one particularly aggressive crash of thunder Sam went over to the dark haired hobbit seeing how utterly terrified he looked. He sat down next to Frodo looking at those wide, blue eyes. "Mr. Frodo..if ya don' mind my askin'...are you afraid of the storm out there?" he questioned softly so Frodo would not think he was taunting him.

Frodo looked at the gardener trying his best to keep his fear concealed but it was obvious by the other hobbit's question that he was not doing a very good job of it. He swallowed nervously and forced himself to nod yes.

Sam frowned at the timid answer, "Well, ya don' need to be worryin' about that." He said with confidence and took his master's trembling hands in his own.

Frodo blinked in surprise by the gentle touch and warmth of Sam's hands, he looked up at the other's soft eyes. "And..why is that, Sam?" he whispered as if he was afraid the storm outside would hear him.

Sam smiled warmly as he stroked the backs of Frodo's soft hands with his calloused thumbs, "Because you've got your Sam to protect ya."

Frodo furrowed his eyebrows at Sam words finding that they instilled some for of comfort in him, he lightly wrapped his fingers around Sam's caressing hands in response. "Thank you, Sam.."

The two hobbits sat beside each other near the fire sharing in the comfort of each other's soft touches almost oblivious to the storm outside.


End file.
